1973
by sieg2013
Summary: kejadian ini muncul Pasca Pidato Erik Lashner atau Magneto pada tahun 1973 di White House.


1973

Tokoh:

· Northstar (Jean-Paul Beaubier)

· Aurora (Jean-Marie Beaubier)

Genre: Drama

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Marvel (X-Men)

1973 …

Masa Perang dingin Amerika dan Uni Soviet.

Bisa dibilang, mereka saling berseteru mengenai nuklir. Menurut rumor, beberapa Negara mengklaim, bahwa memiliki Nuklir ataupun Uranium, merupakan ancaman bagi pihak barat. Termasuk Amerika Serikat.

Ketika semua orang membaca berita mengenai hal itu, semua orang terlihat waswas. Bahkan, beberapa kebijakan pun terpaksa dilakukan. Contohnya saja, penjagaan ekstra ketat bagi penumpang pesawat.

Tidak terkecuali dengan Jean Paul dan Jean Marie Beaubier. Mereka berdua merupakan saudara kembar. Saat itu Umur mereka pun masih 10 tahun dan belum memiliki kekuatan mutan. Tetapi, mampu hidup sendiri. Pasalnya, memiliki harta warisan yang cukup untuk biaya hidup. Selain itu, Paul bekerja serabutan, sementara Marie sendiri belum kerja. Mungkin dia masih terlalu polos. Hanya, Paul akan mengijinkan jika memang Marie sudah siap. Jika tidak, lebih baik di rumah.

Marie dan Paul memiliki wajah yang mirip. Yakni sama-sama berambut hitam dengan _silver_ di ujung rambutnya. Tidak hanya itu, mereka berkulit putih dan hidung mancung. Saat itu, mereka belum memiliki kekuatan seperti mutan kebanyakan.

Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang menganggunya sampai sekarang. Yaitu pidato Erik Lashner atau di juluki sebagai Magneto. Dia merupakan Mutan yang memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan logam di sekitar. Dia menekankan bahwa, Mutan bisa bangkit dari keterpurukan. Bahkan, memaksa mereka untuk tidak boleh bersembunyi dan lari dari kenyataan. Erik berkata, sudah saatnya Mutan tidak boleh takut dengan kekuatannya.

"Kau lihat apa, Marie?" Tanya Paul.

Marie mematikan TV dan tersenyum.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya menonton TV aja." Ujar Marie.

"Begitu toh? Apa kau merasa tertekan?" Tanya Paul ekspresi khawatir.

"Beneran, tidak apa-apa kok." Kata Marie membantah.

"Jangan bohong, Marie. Kita ini saudara kembar. Pastinya, pikiran kita terhubung, bukan?" kata Paul mendesaknya.

Memang, Saudara kembar memiliki pikiran yang sama, meskipun bakatnya berbeda. Akhirnya, Marie menghela napas dan membalikkan badannya. Saat itulah tangannya menyemburkan sebuah _energy_ cahaya warna … putih perak. Dalam artinya, bukan perak seutuhnya. Pintunya pun mirip seperti lilin. Tidak hanya itu saja, Marie mampu bergerak dengan cepat.

"Gak mungkin. Kau … memiliki kemampuan yang sama denganku." Kata Paul ekspresi terkejut.

"Mana mungkin. Kau tahu kan, kita saudara kembar? Bukan berarti—"

Paul berlari cepat dan menyemburkan _energy_ yang sama dengan Marie. Yaitu putih perak. Hanya, kemampuan Paul masih belum terasah. Beda dengan Marie, di mana terus mengasah dirinya. Walaupun kekuatannya masih terbatas, dia mampu mengontrolnya.

"Kurasa … kau benar. Kita memiliki kemampuan yang sama, Marie." Kata Paul menundukkan kepala.

"Ya begitulah. Apalagi, aku melihat TV. Bahwa kita tidak boleh lari dan takut dengan kekuatan kita. Sudah saatnya untuk—"

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyutujuinya. Aku memang tidak tahu siapa orang yang berhasil mempengaruhimu. Tetapi, aku membencinya." Ujar Paul.

Baru kali ini, Marie melihat Paul dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Terlihat jelas, bagaimana ekspresi marah Paul. Matanya melotot, seolah-olah dia membenci siapapun yang melukai dirinya dan Marie.

"Tetapi, kalau kau tidak menyukainya, kenapa membencinya? Dia ada benarnya juga kok." Kata Marie.

"Itu tidak benar. Aku melihat dengan mataku sendiri. Mutan memang menyelamatkan Presiden. Tetapi bukan berarti manusia bersorak kepadanya. Ada kalanya … kita menyembunyikan kekuatan itu untuk menolong orang." Ujar Paul.

Marie menundukkan kepalanya. Benar kata Paul. Erik memang menunjukkan bahwa kekuatan mutan kepada umat manusia merupakan kesalahan terbodoh yang pernah didengar. Apalagi, dia juga merasa … hatinya tidak _klop_ dengan pidato Erik. Maksud baik, tetapi jalan salah.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Marie.

"Kita ke sekolah. Aku tahu sekolah yang cocok bagi kita." Kata Paul.

"Sejak kapan kau—"

"Dari dulu lah. Hanya, kau tidak menyadarinya, karena sekolah itu sangat kotor dan tidak berpenghuni. Tetapi aku yakin sama orang itu." Kata Paul tersenyum lebar.

Dia menunjukkan sebuah _pamphlet_ yang bertuliskan: Di cari, murid sekolah Xavier School. Khusus para mutan. Ada sedikit kotor di bagian tengah. Tetapi tulisannya rapi dan dapat dibaca.

"Dia? Siapa?" Tanya Marie bingung.

"Charles Xavier. Dia memiliki kemampuan telepati. Kemarin, aku berbicara dengannya. Karena itu, aku ingin kau ikut denganku." Ajak Paul.

"Tapi—"

"Tenang saja. Kita pasti dilindungi, ok? Selama kau berjanji satu hal kepadaku."

Paul tiba-tiba memegang kedua tangan Marie dan tersenyum. Dia terlihat manis jika dilihat dari dekat.

"Kita tidak boleh menemui orang yang sudah mempengaruhimu. Apapun yang terjadi! Paham?" ujar Paul.

Marie mengangguk. Kemudian, Paul menggandeng saudarinya menuju ke Xavier School, tempat para mutan dan markas X-Men berada.

 **Tamat**

P.S: Halo semua. Ketemu lagi dengan sieg2013. Aku agak sibuk dengan Tugas Akhir. Jadi, mohon maaf kalau updatenya lama. Belum termasuk PKL di sana. Doakan iya semoga lancar TA maupun PKL dan lulus dengan hasil yang memuaskan ^_^.


End file.
